zircongirl_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
The Gem, The Sword and The Gem
The Gem, The Sword and The Gem is 2nd of the Zircon-Dom series Zircon's Travel Plot Open txt. (A gem is running through the street of a highly advance futuristic city, she holding a blue sword, she’s being pursued by two Jaspers.) Jasper#1: You can’t run forever, Onyx! Jasper#2: You’ll be shattered for this! Onyx: You’ll never catch me alive, bohzos! (Onyx turns into an ally way and discovers a huge wall with a crack in it, big enough for her to squeeze through, so she makes her escape through the wall. Onyx hides behind a tree. Only to find the two Jaspers can’t get through.) Jasper#1: Where is she?! Jasper#2: It doesn’t matter, let the Wulfenites deal with her, she’ll get what she deserves. (Onyx sigh in relief, a shadow looms over her, she screams. Zircon wakes up, only to find it was a vision, she gets up and goes to fly, but Zicora grabs her hand, Zircon looks to her.) Zicora: Zircon, where you going? Zircon: Just for a fly. It won’t take long. Zicora: Take Aquamarine with you, for safety. Zircon: Okay. *Zircon flies over to Aquamarine, who’s plating with Kryos* Hey Aqua, you wanna go for a fly? Aquamarine: Sure. Zircon: *Grabs her hand* Aquamarine/Zircon: Bye, Zicora! Zicora: *Joking* Don’t go crashing into any walls now. Zircon: I won’t (Zircon and Aquamarine fly off. When they’re out of sight Zircon asks:) Zircon: Do you have super speed? Aquamarine: Yes, why? Zircon: *Looks around* Follow me. (Zircon zoom off, Aquamarine follows, they stop at the cracked part of the wall. Zircon stares at it in shock/ amazement) Zircon: Whoa. I did that? Aquamarine: Yeah, when I found your unconscious, you were twitching and shivering, your dog- Zircon: He’s a dog, flurry, bunny creation; I made him when I was younger. Aquamarine: Oh, well, he was barking his head off, he even tried to bite me, but I don’t blame him. You were pretty vulnerable. So, why are we here? Zircon: I had vision of a gem coming through the crack and she got attacked by something. Aquamarine: Do you have future vision? (Zircon nods, they look down as Onyx comes through the crack and hides behind a tree.) Jasper#1: Where is she?! Jasper#2: It doesn’t matter, let the Wulfenites deal with her, she’ll get what she deserves. (Onyx sigh in relief, Zircon looms over her, she screams.) Zircon: No, don’t worry, I-oh… you didn’t scream because you were attacked, it’s because you were you were startled. *She hits forehead with her palm* Silly me! Onyx: *Still alarmed* Who the heck are you?! Zircon: Oh, well, I’m Zircon and this my friend, Aquamarine. *Gestures her hand to Aquamarine, who gives Onyx a friendly wave* Onyx: *Flirty* Well, ''hello ''hot stuff. *She circles around Aquamarine, who’s blushing* You gonna do anything with that skirt or is it just for show? Zircon: *Innocently curious* Is that your sword? Aquamarine: No, that Blue Diamond’s! How did you get that? Onyx: Doesn’t matter, it’s mine now. Aquamarine: Her whole court will be hunting you, you’ve doomed our world just by being here. They’ll wipe very primal village to find that! Onyx: Ya’ think I don’t know that? Zircon: You can hide with us until they stop looking for you. Aquamarine: Didn’t you just hear me? Onyx: Sure I’ll come with you, Aquamarine: She can’t, they’ll track her down and destroy the meadow! Onyx: *Looks at Aquamarine’s legs and smirks* I’ll go anywhere with them legs. Aquamarine: *Blushes* Is anyone listening to me?! Zircon: *Looks at Aquamarine’s legs, innocently* Yeah, they are nice legs. Aquamarine: Zircon, she was flirting with me. Zircon: *Stares at her innocently* What’s flirting? Aquamarine: Never mind, let’s just get her to Gaiafalls before anybody finds us. Zircon: Okay, come on Onyx. *Zircon grabs Onyx by the hands and zooms off, Aquamarine follow. Onyx: So what cracked the wall, I thought it was unbreakable. Zircon: You won’t believe me if I told, I don’t even believe myself. Onyx: Why? Aquamarine: Because she was to one who cracked it. Onyx: *Shocked* What the heck!? How’d ya’ mange that?! Zircon: *Shrugs* (They arrive at the Valley of Saints; Zircon puts Onyx down in the Zebra Jasper meadow.) Aquamarine: Zicora we’re back. Zircon: Is okay if we have another gem stay with us? Zicora: Of course, who is she. Zircon: Her name is- Onyx: Onyx, the tenth naturally formed onyx. Aquamarine: Oh yeah, because is a type of Sapphire and Pearl fusion. Onyx: *Flirty, Onyx leans in to Aquamarine* Hey, you’re pretty smart for a blonde. Aquamarine: *Annoyed* I’m not blonde. Onyx: You’re my blonde. *Onyx winks, Aquamarine blushes with anger* Zicora: *Shocked/Afraid* Is that Blue Diamond’s sword?! Onyx: Yeah, was, it’s mine. Zicora: You must return it immediately! Or we’ll all suffer! Aquamarine: That’s what I’ve been telling them! Onyx: *Holds the sword tighter* What? No way! I almost died to get this, I ain’t givin’ it up just like that! Aquamarine: So you’re willing to risk the lives of a whole herd of Zebra Jaspers over a piece of metal?! Are you that selfish?! Onyx: *Stares at Aquamarine with hurt in her eyes*…. *Angry* Fine, I’ll just leave. (Onyx storms off. Zircon tries to go after her but Aquamarine gently grabs her wrist her shaking her head, Zircon bows her head in sorrow. The two sit down on the grass as the sun begins to rise.) Zircon: I don’t think she’s selfish, Aqua. There must be a reason why she took it, why she’s willing sacrifice everything for it, like how I’m willing sacrifice the trust of the Star Gems to be free, to explore the galaxy. Aquamarine: Sometime, some people do or say things for no reason, even if they are cruel and selfish. Zircon: Well, I don’t believe you, not until I have proof. I’m going to talk to her. *She stands up and walks away* Aquamarine: Zircon, wait up! *She follows her* Can I come with you? I want to apologise to her. Zircon: *Smiles* Sure. *Continues walking, Aquamarine follows* Trans. Forrest. Zircon: Where could she be? Aquamarine: Maybe the Wulfenites got her. Zircon: That’s not funny. Aquamarine: It’s a possibility. Onyx: RUN…………! *She runs past Zircon and Aquamarine* They’ve found me! Aquamarine: *Urgently* Oh Gaia, run Zircon! (Zircon grabs Onyx as they zoom off.) Zircon: Why did you steal the sword? Onyx: Why’d you wanna know? Zircon: Well you did for a reason, didn’t you? Onyx: I… I don’t know! Aquamarine: See, she did it for no reason, and now we’ll all pay the price! Onyx: I did it for reason! It’s just none of your business. Aquamarine: Fine be that way! *Her and Zircon land in the meadow* Zicora, we need to get everyone underground, the Civilised found Onyx! Zicora: Oh no! Quick, everyone to the underground bunker! *The Zebra Jasper Herd follow Zicora to a to a hole with a wooden trap door hidden in leaves and twigs, everyone climbs down the ramp way in a rush, as Aquamarine and Zircon enters, Onyx is stopped by Zicora* Leave the sword, Onyx, it’s not worth the shards of others. (Onyx hesitates for a second, but then throws the sword to the ground, Zicora lets her enter and closes the trap door behind her. They all wait in silence as the gems above yell and shout.) Gem#1: I’ve found the sword! Gem#2: That means the Onyx is not far off, she must be punished! Onyx: They’re not gonna give up until they find me, this is it, my life is over. *Falls to the ground, and curls into ball* I only wanted to know what it’s like to be treated with respect, treated like a Diamond. I thought if I had their sword then maybe I could be loved and admired. *Onyx starts to sob* Zircon: *Kneels down* You don’t need a sword to be loved, you just need you and people will love you for who you are, I do, Aqua does too, right Aqua? (Aquamarine nods, Onyx smiles looking to Zircon, sits up, she takes off her visors revealing the white of her eyes are replaced with black.) Onyx: Thanks, if we get out of here alive, I think I’m gonna stay with you guys. Zircon: *Smiles, suddenly the trap door above starts pounding, everyone back away from it. * We have no choice. Onyx: *Her eyes widen* To be continued….